Switching Secrets
by Caithrine Glidewell
Summary: Aria and Ezra go to visit Ezra's cousin,John Kennish,after they out their relationship.But when A catches wind of Regina's dirty little secret,Daphne gets rebellious,and Bay is sneaking around with Emmett will the switch girls have to watch out for A too?
1. Missouri Bound

Switching Lies

**Rosewood, Pennsylvania**

"Ezra, I told you that dinner was a bad idea," Aria groaned in his office at Hollis Monday morning.

"Your parents didn't… completely freak out," Ezra said.

Aria pouted, "That doesn't make it any better. We're still out and things are still weird. My dad hasn't looked at me straight all weekend."

"For the record, the dinner was on Saturday, so that was only yesterday," she scoffed and he put his hands on her cheeks, "But look on the bright side. We are _out_. No more hiding, no more secrets. From anyone. Its just us."

Aria seeamed calmed down for a moment and her pout lessened and then she piped up again, "But still, what if they decide they don't want us to be together. What if this all blows up?"

"Aria, calm down," Ezra said softly, kissing her forehead, "You know what. Maybe we all just need a break, some… time for everyone to figure this out, get comfortable with it. What if we went out of town for a few days? Just to get some alone time and let your parents clear their heads. Hmm?"

Aria sighed, "Maybe…"

"Come on, we could go stay with my cousin in Missouri, you cold meet his daughter, she's about your age, and we could go sight seeing. I know you're looking at a college near Kansas City, we could take a tour together, just get away from it all."

Aria smiled, "Oh-okay. Lets do it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Aria leaned in and kissed Ezra. This could be a good thing.

**Kansas City, Missouri**

"Hey Kathryn, would you mind if we had some visitors in town next week?" John asked, hanging up the phone as he walked into the kitchen.

"Now? Do you think that's the best idea?" Kathryn asked skeptically.

"Oh come on Kathryn, they're family. My little cousin Ezra, from Pennsylvania, and his girlfriend. He wants her to meet Bay and I haven't seen him in forever."

"We're just starting to get things together, John. I don't know-" Kathryn shook her head.

"Then what's a better time. Our family is starting to come together. Everything's going well, but we've kind of been in a bubble, just the six of us. I think it's a good Idea for us to have some family members over, to help us move back into the world."

"Well, where are they going to stay? We can't exactly put them in the guest house," Kathryn pointed out.

"No, but we also have three spare bedrooms and a spa bathroom that we never touch," John pointed out.

Kathryn sighed, "Alright. When are they flying in?"

"Next Saturday or Sunday, depending on when Ezra can find tickets, for spring break."

**Rosewood, Pennsylvania**

**Wednesday**

"Mom, please. I know this is all really complicated, but I think it would be a good idea for all of us. To give you a chance to clear your heads and for me and Ezra to learn how to be out in the open without… well, without Rosewood."

Ella shook her head, "I just don't know. I mean, we just found out you've been dating you're teacher this entire school year, and now you want to go on a trip with him? Can we please just take this one step at a time?"

"Its just one week mom. And we'll be staying in his cousin's house with their daughter. A-and she's my age so maybe I could make some friends outside of Rosewood. Please mom? Please? This is for you just as much as it is for me," Aria persuaded.

"And how exactly is that?" her father asked.

"It's a chance for you and mom to comprehend this without any distractions. Without having to run into me on a date with Ezra around town, or pretend to be civil around him. Just time for this to settle down."

Ella and Byron shared a glance before Ella sighed, "Okay, but I want to phone number and address of where your staying, and I want you to call me when you land. And I need to talk to both Ezra and his cousin before you go."

"Thank you thank tank you!" Aria shrieked, jumping up to hug her mom.

Aria pulled back when her phone dinged in her pocket, pulling a strand of hair out of her mouth. She opened the text message.

**Remember, You can run but you can't hide. I'll be with you in Misery. Oops did I spell that wrong? -A **

**Philadelphia International Airport**

**Saturday**

"Thank you again, Mrs. Montgomery, for letting us do this," Ezra said courteously as he unloaded his and Aria's luggage from the Montgomery car.

"You watch over her, Ezra. And remember-"

He smiled, "I know. No alcohol, no big parties, keep her safe. We're staying with family. Everything should be pretty quiet."

"And neither of you are going to admit it," Aria said coming up next to them, "But you both know this is really a test. To see if he'll bring me back in one piece."

Ella rolled her eyes, but Ezra laughed, "Okay, you guys better go. Don't wanna miss your flight.

"Thank again mom," Aria said as she hugged her mother. And then her and Ezra made their way into the airport.


	2. Former Student

Switching Secrets

**Kansas City, Missouri**

**Saturday**

"Did you tell him about Daphne?" Kathryn asked as the Kennish/Vasquez family was preparing to pick up Aria and Ezra from the airport.

"Not exactly," John told her.

"What does that mean?" Kathryn demanded.

John stumbled to figure out how to say the words he'd used, "I told him that we had some long lost family members that we'd reconnected with staying in our guest house so we could all get to know each other. Eh-Kathryn, don't give me that look. Explaining the whole switched at birth thing didn't seem like the best thing to explain over the phone."

"I guess your right," Kathryn looked over her shoulder to see Bay walking by, "Bay, we're leaving. We'll be back soon."

Bay stopped and turned to them, crossing her arms over her chest, "Who exactly is coming over again?"

"My cousin Ezra, from Pennsylvania, and his girlfriend. You met him when you were younger," John explained.

"What is her name again?" Kathryn asked.

"Aria," John told her.

Bay perked up, "Oh, hot uncle Ezra?"

"Ah-You do not get to call him hot," John reproached.

"What? He's not that much older than me?" Bay joked.

"He's still your uncle," bay stuck her tongue out at her father.

"And he's really excited for you to meet his girlfriend. She's and artist too," Kathryn piped up.

Bay rolled her eyes, "Oh great, more adults with "more experience" doting on me and telling me what little things I could do to be _that_ much better. I get enough of that in art class."

"Be nice," Kathryn warned.

Bay sighed, "Don't worry. As soon as they get here I'll be a perfect angel."

"Haha, good luck with that one," Toby shouted from the other room, and bay shot him a death glare.

Both of the Kennish parents laughed and shook their heads.

"Alright, we better go, they're plane is supposed to land in ten minutes," John said, urging them out the door.

Kansas City International Airport

"Ezra," Aria tapped his shoulder as they were landing.

"Yeah, honey?" He asked, pushing her curls behind her ear.

Aria bit her lip, "I think we should tell them. About me being your student."

"Aria, Is that a good idea?"

"We came here so we wouldn't have to hide, and I feel like, even though I'm not your student anymore, not acknowledging it is just like hiding from it."

Ezra nodded, "You're right. We're not going to be able to deny it when we get home, why should we deny it here."

Aria smiled barely and Ezra kissed her softly.

"Who did you say your cousin was?" Aria asked as she tried to reach the luggage compartment to get her purse.

Ezra stepped around her with a smile, pulling it down for her, "John Kennish."

"John Kennish the baseball player?" Aria asked skeptically.

Ezra laughed, "Now he's John Kennish the carwash owner."

Aria laughed with him as they began to shuffle off of the plane. Once they had their luggage and were outside the airport they were searching for the Kennish's car.

"There," Ezra pointed, and picked up the luggage , moving towards a car. They stepped up just as Kathryn and John were getting out of the car.

"Ezra," John greeted warmly in his deep voice.

Ezra dropped the luggage and gave him a manly hug as Aria stood waiting to be introduced. Ezr broke away from John then turned to Kathryn. "Kathryn, you are looking lovely," He said sweetly.

"Thank you Ezra. Its great to see you again," Kathryn said with her trophy wife smile.

"Man, its been awhile. When did I see you last? Was it… my High School graduation?"

"Yup, seven years," John approved.

"Fells like yesterday," Ezra said, shooting a glance at Aria. She knew she was the reason his High School graduation didn't seem so far away. "Oh, let me introduce you to my girlfriend. This is Aria Montgomery," Ezra said cheerily as he slipped his arm around Aria's waist.

"Nice to meet you, Aria," John extended a hand and Aria shook it.

"We're excited to have you," Kathryn told Aria, pulling her in for a hug. She froze for a second as she pulled back, "Oh are you deaf?" she asked, spotting something in Aria's ear.

"Huh?" Aria asked confused.

"Uh-You just have," Kathryn pointed to her ear.

Aria reached up to touch her own ear and then remembered, "Oh, that's just my Bluetooth," She laughed.

"Oh," Kathryn laughed too, though not as sincerely, "Just… one of our friends is deaf. I've gotten used to asking," Kathryn said nervously. She didn't want to bring up Daphne until the whole family was there.

"Its ok. Speaking of the Bluetooth though, I have to make a call on our drive back," Aria told the, remembering her mom's demand.

"Of course," Kathryn smiled, "Let's go."

**The Kennish House**

**John, Kathryn, Aria and Ezra loaded out of the car and John went to get the luggage from the trunk.**

"**Uncle Ezra," Bay greeted as she rounded the corner onto the driveway.**

"**Hey Bay. Wow you've gotten big. Where's Toby?" Ezra asked.**

"**Uhm, I think he's coming around. Oh and here's Daphne and our friend Emmett," Bay said, pointing to them coming out of the house.**

"**Daphne? Is she a friend of yours?" **

"**Its complicated," Bay half groaned, "Hey Daphne, Emmett, this is my Uncle Ezra and his girlfriend…"**

"**Aria," Aria offered, reaching out to shake both Daphne and Emmett's hands, and Ezra did the same.**

"**Nice to meet you," Daphne said, signing for Emmett's benefit.**

"**Oh, you're deaf?" Ezra asked, signing along with the words. Aria didn't know he knew sign language?**

**Daphne smiled, "Yeah, we both are," She gestured between herself and Emmett.**

"**Well, nice to meet you both," Ezra signed.**

"**Should we go inside?" John offered.**

"**Uh, sure," Aria replied, "Do you want us to take some of that?" she asked, pointing to John's arms full of luggage.**

"**No you're guests," John smiled.**

**Everyone got inside and the luggage was left by the door for the time being as people gathered in the kitchen where Daphne had home made lemonade and her butterscotch brownies.**

"**These are really good," Aria said, making sure to look at Daphne and enunciate. **

"**Thank you," Daphne replied with a smile.**

"**So where do you work, Aria?" John asked conversationally.**

**Aria, hesitated momentarily, "Ah-Well, I'm still in school."**

"**Oh, where do you study?" John asked, sounding much more interested in which college she was attending than he had in her career. He was a legacy man, she could tell.**

"**Um," Aria looked to Ezra, then back at John, "Rosewood Day."**

**John looked a little taken off guard, "The high school?"**

**Aria bit her lip, looking down into her drink before replying, "Yeah. I'm 16. I'm about to finish out my Junior year," Aria smiled, "Yup, Ezra's former student, current girlfriend," she said, quickly trying to just slip it in jokingly.**

**It didn't work everyone froze.**

"**So he can date his student, but I can't call him hot?" Bay finally broke the silence.**


	3. Not if They Never Find Out

Switching Secrets

"Bay," Kathryn reproached at the same time Aria gasped, "What?"

"Hey I'm just being honest," Bay said, hands up.

"That is a little bit weird," Ezra noted.

"You were dating your student?" John asked, appalled.

Ezra defended, "It wasn't… exactly like that."

"Its all kind of a long story," Aria cut in.

"Eh… you know what. We should get them settled," Toby said.

Everybody agreed with a mix of 'yeahs' and 'you're rights', and shuffled out of the kitchen.

_That was awkward. _Daphne signed to Emmett as they left the kitchen.

_Yeah things are getting off to a great start. _He signed back sarcastically. Daphne rolled her eyes.

Emmett walked Daphne over to the guest house then went back to his bike. He revved it and pulled away, but only minutes later he was sneaking back into the Kennish's house. Of course Emmett couldn't tell, but he'd gotten the impression from other people that he was very good at being quiet. He didn't run into anyone on his journey through the house, and soon he was standing outside the door to Bay's room, knocking lightly.

The door opened seconds later to a surprised Bay.

"Emmett, what are you doing here?" she asked.

_What do you think? _He signed back with a very distinct smirk, before pointing inside her room.

Bay looked up and down the hallway outside her room, checking to make sure the coast was clear, before pulling Emmett roughly into her room by his jacket.

As soon as bay turned around from shutting the door, Emmet took her face between his hands and kissed her deeply. Instantly she melted, curling her hands into her lapel. She pulled him closer and their kiss deepened even more, and Emmett shifted, turning his head to the other side.

After a few seconds, bay pulled back far enough to make sure Emmett could see his lips, 'Wait. Daphne knows you're here. What if she comes looking for you?"

Emmett pretended to rev his bike then put one hand in front of the other, then moved it behind, then used both of his hands and fanned them out like tree branches, trying to make the message clear for Bay.

She understood. He'd hidden his bike out front behind some trees. Daphne thought he'd already left.

Bay smiled, "Good." She pulled Emmett back to her and he rested his hands on her hips. Slowly he started kissing her cheek then back along her jaw line to her ear. She started to squirm and giggle. Emmett pulled back and gave her a shushing sign, and she bit her lip. Emmett went back to kissing her ear and Bay pulled him slowly towards her bed. She pushed him down on it, letting him get situated before climbing on top of him and leaning down to kiss him. Emmet grabbed her sides hard and she tried not to laugh as it tickled.

After a few minutes, Emmett pushed her back a bit. _You're parents are going to kill us. _He signed, using words he'd already taught her.

It was Bay's turn to smirk, "Not if then never find out."

**The Guest Room**

"That was a total disaster," Aria groaned as she hung up some of her clothes in the guest closet.

"Oh come on," Ezra rolled his eyes as he joined her in the huge walk in closet, wrapping his arms around her waist, "It wasn't that bad."

"Yes, it was," Aria stressed, looking over her shoulder at him, "Just because your family attempted to fake nonchalance doesn't mean that I'm not going to get cornered by Bay, or you by John, the second we're alone with them."

"Well, you could have been a little smoother about it," Ezra pointed out.

"Like what?"

"Like not saying it the second we walk through the door," Aria pouted and leaned her head back against his chest, "Hey everything is going to be fine. This trip is supposed to be a good thing, remember?"

**Guest House**

Out in the guest house, Regina was out at work and Daphne was, again, trying to unlock the mysterious guitar case. She'd been working on it for several days. After a series of similar words, one came to her. She knew logically that it didn't make sense, but she thought it was worth the try.

She rolled in 229 _BAY, and with a click that Daphne couldn't hear, the case opened. With surprise, and a bit of shock, and an infinite amount of confusion, Daphne lifted the lid to the guitar case and looked inside._

_Inside were pictures. Pictures of Bay. As a toddler, as a little girl, years worth of pictures, and other paraphernalia of Bay's childhood._

_Why would Regina have all of this? And where could she have gotten it from? Daphne could only think of one explanation._


End file.
